objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Coiny's Amazing Adventure
'Introduction' This is a fanfiction written by Bfdi is the best, this story features Coiny, as an object trying to find his parents. His adventure is long and rough, but he won't give up. While finding his parents, Coiny found lots of people helped him, but there are also a lot of trouble... 'Day 1' 'The Beginning' Coiny: Hey Match! Wanna play catch? It would be fun! Match: Okay! Match: Here ya go Coiny! Coiny: Woah, that's a good throw, I can catch it! Pencil: Hey Match! Match: Yeah Pencil? Pencil: Why are you playing with that dumb coin? Coiny: Hey! I'm not dumb! Match: Why can't i play with him, Pencil? Pencil: Because he's just a stupid, dumb, idiotic and worthless coin. Coiny: Grrr... How dare you! Pencil's Father: Why are you slapping my daughter? Coiny: He's offending me, mister. Pencil: No I'm not, you're a liar. Dad, he was bullying me! Pencil's Father: Grrr... That's it! I'm telling your parents about this! Pencil's Father: Coiny, give me your parent's number. Coiny: But, but I don't have parents. Shamrock: Hmm... was that the coin I'm looking for? Shamrock: Yep, that's him alright. Pencil's Father: Fine, I'll let you go this time. But if I saw you bullying my daughter one more time, I will not show you mercy. Coiny: Okay, mister. Pencil's Father: Come on Pencil, let's go home. Pencil: Okay dad. Pencil: Hey Match! Match: Yeah? Pencil: Wanna come to my house and play some video games? I have Angry Cats! Match: Sure Pencil! Coiny: Aww... I wish I can meet my parents... Firey: Haha, you loser! Coiny: I'm not in the mood of arguing with you, stupid Firey. Firey: LOL, such a loser. Shamrock: Let's follow him to his house. 'The Meeting of Shamrock' Coiny: *Sigh*, let's write everything happened today to my diary. Shamrock (While outside of Coiny's house): *Knock knock* Coiny (While writing): Wha? I wonder who's there. Shamrock: Hi Coiny. Coiny: What? Who are you? Shamrock: I'm Shamrock, I just saw you and Pencil's Father arguing. Coiny: Yeah. What do you want? Shamrock: I heard you talk about your parents. Coiny: Okay? Shamrock: And I brought this letter from your parents. Coiny: Oh my god! Really? Come inside! Shamrock: Sure! If you don't mind. Coiny: So what does that letter say? Shamrock: Hmm... let me see... Shamrock: Let's see... Dear Coiny, we miss you really much! As we are trying my best to come back home to you. But we can't. We are trapped inside Evil Forest and currently being slaves to Evil Leafy. We will try our best to come home. Sign, Mom and Dad. Coiny: What? They are trapped inside Evil Forest? I gotta save them! Shamrock: Woah woah woah calm down, do you know what's the way to Evil Forest? Coiny: Well, I went there once, while competing in a show called Battle for Dream Island Again. But I didn't know my parents are trapped there. Shamrock: The road is really danger. First you have to climb the Goiky Mountain, do you know how tall it is? Coiny: Yes, it's 216471 feet tall. Shamrock: Then you have to pass through the Evil Canyon. Coiny: I went there once too, we have to use Spongy as a flatform to land on, and Needle to launch us out of it. Shamrock: Woah, you've went to many places right? Coiny: Yeah. Shamrock: Um... okay. Next we have to swim over Goiky Canal. Coiny: Oh, that place, we experienced lots of weird stuffs there. Shamrock: So yeah, and... oh no. Coiny: What happened? Shamrock: My map got blurried and I can't see what's in it. Coiny: How old is that map? Shamrock: Well, I got it as a birthday present when I was 2. And now I'm 25. So it's... 23 years old. Coiny: Wait a minute, why do you have a map as your birthday present? Shamrock: Whatever, moving on. So you will have to go from here... Shamrock: ...to here. Coiny: Oh my god! Okay, I'm going to go and pack my bags, wanna come along? Shamrock: Sure! I love adventures! Coiny: Let's go then! End of Day 1. 'Day 2' 'The Adventure Begins' Coiny: Okay, so... Shamrock, which way should we go? Shamrock: Um... uh... I don't know, what does S means? Coiny: Give me that map. Coiny: Okay, so we need to go to the West. Shamrock: Which way is the West? Coiny: *Sigh* Just follow me. Shamrock: Okay! Shamrock: Hey uh... Coiny? Coiny: Yeah? Shamrock: I'm getting pretty bored... Coiny: Already? Shamrock: Yeah. Wait, how long have we been going? Coiny: For about 15 seconds. Shamrock: Oh, okay then. Can I play some music? Coiny: Fine. Coiny: Oh my god! Make it stop! Noooooooo! Shamrock: Oops... hehe, sorry. Coiny: Let's continue going. Shamrock: Woah, how can we go though that river? Coiny: Wait, I have a boat. Coiny: Let's do this! To be continued... Category:Made by Bfdi is the best Category:Coiny Category:Fan Fiction Pages